In radio resource management for wireless and cellular networks, channel allocation systems allocate bandwidth and communication channels to base stations, access points, and terminal equipment. The objective is to achieve maximum system spectral efficiency in bit/s/Hz/site by means of frequency reuse, but still assure a certain grade of service by avoiding co-channel interference and adjacent channel interference among nearby cells or networks that share the bandwidth. The two types of common channel selection strategies include fixed channel allocation and dynamic channel allocation. Channels can be manually assigned by a network operator within a fixed channel allocation system, and access points can automatically select frequency channels within a dynamic channel allocation system.
The above-described background relating to a channel allocation is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.